1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging. In particular, the present invention relates to insert packaging including quick-release features to release the insert from a box enclosure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
FIG. 1 (Prior Art) shows a conventional package 19 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,784) including an insert 11 for an object to be contained and displayed in a surrounding box 3. Insert 11 includes a catch 14 which fits into an aperture 8 on box 3, to retain insert 11 within box 3. Insert 11 further includes a shoulder 17. To release insert 11 from box 3, the user presses catch 14 to retract it from aperture 8. Then insert 11 may be slid out of box 3.
This prior art package 19 has several disadvantages. It requires a hole (aperture 8) in the back of the box. This is disruptive to the standard package and prevents the entire back of the box from being used for graphics. In addition, it is prone to accidental release, since catch 14 may be accidentally pressed by, for example, an adjacent box. What is needed is a quick-release insert packaging where the insert is protected from accidental release from the box enclosure, and where the backside of the box enclosure does not require a hole.